Purasangre
by Dante Levi
Summary: Espadas, magia y purasangres.


Advertencia Legal: Rowling, tienes mas dinero del que nunca tendre, y mejores abogados. Porfavor no pretendamos que esto ayuda de algo.

El sombrero seleccionador tiene un nombre.

Es algo que Penélope Parkinson diría. El delirio ha tomado su mente por más de 15 años. Justo después de entregar a su último bebe, una niña. Perfecta y lista para desposarse. Su esposo cuenta esta anécdota a los Malfoys con particular alegría. 'Penélope fue tan buena esposa que espero a cumplir con sus obligaciones antes de caer en el delirio.

Lo que en verdad quiere decir es: de tal pala tal astilla.

Ahora toda la comida que Pansy entrega a su madre viene cargada con una dosis de belladona. 3 veces más de lo legal. En el penúltimo escalón antes de llegar al dormitorio de su madre se pregunta si Narcisa Malfoy-Black aprecia esa anécdota con su esposo en Azkaban.

La verdad es que Draco Malfoy no cambio de facción porque pensara que Voldemort no era mas que un loco megalomaniaco. Después de todo Dumbledore también caía en esa categoría.

Mucho menos porque pensaba que había visto todo el asunto de los sangre sucias de manera equivocada.

No recuerdo su nombre- Lloriquea su Tía, acariciando su mejilla. Su madre sentada en uno de las sillas del jardín, observando, como siempre. Ningún mortifago esta cerca de el sin su madre observando. La niebla de askaban aun nublo la mente de su tia.

¿Que nombre Bella?

El de la espada de Hufflepuff...

Draco es un chico bastante normal, con una dosis de curiosidad aceptable y generalmente hubiera adorado saber de que hablaban... pero nada en el mundo ni siquiera el verdadero nombre de la muerte lo hubiera hecho acercarse a su tía.

No cuando sus ojos brillaban de esa forma.

Su madre tomo la mano de su tía y la alejo de su cara.

¿Te refieres al sombrero seleccionador?

Los ojos de Bella se alumbraron, y Draco hizo algo muy estupido, Hablo.

¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?

Muchacho estupido... ¡claro que tiene un nombre! Los nombres son poder y el sombrero

seleccionador es un arma muy poderosa...

La espada de Hufflepuff... déjaselo a esa casa el tener a un sombrero idiota como arma.

Draco -la voz de su madre. Llena de frustración. Una vez más maldijo a Potter por mandar a su padre a Azkaban. Finalmente su madre se calmo un poco. Y lo miro a el. Solo a el, ignorando a su hermana.

El nombre del sombrero es Cassandra.

Slytherin siempre desconfió de todo mundo. Particularmente de el. Escondió su espada en donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, en un lugar secreto, adentro de un castillo, lleno de magos para custodiarla. ¿Que mejor manera de cuidar algo, que enterrarlo en las entrañas de la morada de los 3 mejores magos de su era?

Así, arrullada por las voces y pisadas de generaciones de niños, la espada dormía, esperando a su dueño.

La familia de Terry Boot no tiene grandes extensiones de tierra. Ningún tapiz de hilos exóticos y llenos de vida decora sus paredes. La sangre pura de los Boot viene de puras mujeres, y esta tierra nunca le ha gustado que sus mujeres tengan la fama.

Lo que si tienen son muchos libros. Porque las mujeres siempre han sido las que cuentan los cuentos en las camas de los niños.

Arriba del taller de escobas, arriba de la cocina en un libro rojo y mohoso Terry Boot descubre que Grindewald robo, antes de su ascenso al poder, la espada de Ravenclaw. Un diagrama ilustra el legado más personal del fundador de su casa. Al verlo, ríe, porque los magos siempre han tenido una gran afinidad por el cliché, nada de sutileza.

Las garras del Fénix, son similares a la del cuervo. Mientras uno escolta a los muertos, otro renace de las cenizas.

La madre de Pansy tiro el te. No porque algo en ella pudiera reconocer lo agrio de veneno entre el dulce de la tila. Estaba bastante emocionada y la taza había volado de la bandeja donde Pansy la cargaba al excitarse su madre con su nuevo descubrimiento. Su padre le había prohibido usar la vajilla bonita con ella.

¡Cassandra, su nombre es cassandra!

Lo se madre, lo se, me lo has dicho un millón de veces.

Pero¿sabes porque?

No. Su madre se cansaba de esa historia en la primera pregunta. Pansy abrió sus ojos... quizás, si su madre empezaba a continuar con sus asociaciones mentales significaría que estaba mejorando, que el maldito doctor se había equivocado, que sus manos jamás volverían a teñirse del rojo de la belladona.

Su madre sonrió con todos los dientes. No era muy bonito.

Porque todos estamos podridos. PO-DRI-DOS...- y soltó una risotada.

Pansy volvió a llenar su taza.

Una cosa que los _muggles_ jamás han entendido, (a excepción de unos pocos, drogados mas allá de sus sentidos básicos, pero a ellos jamás recurriría ningún mago -es extraño el pensar que los muggles pudieran entender-) es que hay fuerza en las palabras. Es por esto que las tradiciones se guardan en lenguas orales, intangibles y accesibles a solo unos cuantos.

Pero los magos siguen esparciéndose, tomando del mundo _muggle_ para poder sobrevivir, y es así como ciertos hechos y cifras se filtran a este mundo. Baba yaga. Circe. Merlín y Arturo.

Merlín y Arturo. Tan Ingles. La historia de un niño, huérfano, quien con una espada descubre su destino de traer una nueva era a esta isla.

Tom recuerda, sonríe, y abre la cámara de los secretos.

**Fin.**


End file.
